


Let Me Show You A Good Time

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben is done, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gwil gets drunk and acts like an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: There were multiple levels to drunk Gwil, Ben had found.akagwil gets hammered and can't keep his hands off ben





	Let Me Show You A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> thanks @imnosaint for this idea, i got a bit carried away and it might be a mess but im sure you'll enjoy it ily bby 💕💕
> 
> i apologize in advance for drunk gwil

There were multiple levels to drunk Gwil, Ben had found.

The first few drinks: no change, usually you couldn’t even tell he was drunk, not much fun, they try and get past this stage as quick as possible.

3-4 drinks: he suddenly turns into a poet (Ben had heard him recite lines from that one play he did on multiple occasions, along with other random lines from the internet).

5-6 drinks: he turns full happy mode, good luck escaping a ten-minute speech about how much he loves you, this was especially worse whenever he was around Joe, because he always tries to convince the red-head that he’d never abandon him.

7-8 drinks: he gets a bit too happy, also known as ‘hide Ben because chances are, Gwil’s going to try and shove a hand down his trousers’ Ben found this stage quite amusing (unless Gwil gets too chatty- in which case it becomes very bad very fast), but everyone else found it rather scarring. He’s never gotten beyond this stage; usually because Ben either somehow shuts him up, or he just stops drinking, too engaged in trying to bed someone (Ben).

Legend says that there was another stage to drunk Gwil, but nobody had ever dared try and uncover it. Considering how handsy he got at drink 7, Ben figures this is probably for the best.

* * *

 

The ‘band’ had organised a bi-weekly hangout, mostly because they didn’t want to split up just because filming was over, and partly because Joe had demanded it. This time, they were all at Gwil and Ben’s place (a popular one because everyone loved Frankie, and it was just easier).

Rami had taken the responsibility of being the logical sober one, but one would say he was doing a pretty bad job, because not five minutes later, they were well into stage 3-4 drunk Gwil, and he was about to down a line of shots with Lucy.

“Should we stop him?” Ben asked, sipping on quite a lovely glass of rum and coke, he was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and would likely remain pleasantly buzzed the whole night- after all, he wanted to be on his toes just in case Gwil gets to stage 7-8 (he’d made that mistake only once, and that night ended with him almost being blown in front of the whole gang. Luckily, he’d been able to come to his senses at the last minute).

Joe looked away from where Lucy and Gwil were psyching each other out. Poet Gwil in full swing “you’re gonna be jingling miserably across the floor once I’ve finished with you, fool” Ben rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face, Gwil didn’t even realise how easily Lucy’s going to drink him under the table.

The red head finally looked back to Ben, shrugging his shoulders “Let him figure out his mistake on his own, besides, he’ll probably turn into 5 drink Gwil, not the worst that could happen,” Ben nodded, Joe had a point, 5 drink Gwil was a great deal more amusing than 4 drink Gwil. So long as they kept him under 7, he should be fine.

Ben looked around for Frankie, weary that she might be a bit intimidated by the group, but the beagle was having the time of her life pushing a stray empty box towards Rami, the dark-haired male sending it skidding across the floor, Frankie in tow. Ben chucked back the rest of his drink and made his way to the kitchen to fix himself another, in the other room he could hear Lucy cheer for herself, then a moment later, Gwil shouting at Joe. 5 drink Gwil was upon them.

When Ben re-entered the lounge, he was met with quite the sight. Rami had Frankie in his arms, and was holding her up for Lucy, whom was giggling loudly and showering the overjoyed dog with pats and ear rubs. Then there was Joe, whom had for the most part disappeared into Gwil’s arms, the brunet speaking refined gibberish as he clutched the shorter male to his chest.

“I love you so much, you know that? You’re m’ favourite ginger man, m’ sorry I abandoned you, Ben just has a nice butt, y’know?” The blond wasn’t sure how to feel about that, if he’s honest. Joe instantly started laughing though, telling him it was okay, and that he was fine with them being together. Lucy and Rami were trying to hide their giggles- which they failed at, Ben pressed his mouth to a thin line, nodding to himself for a moment, seems like he was already near his 7th drink.

Approaching Rami and Lucy, Ben heard Gwil whisper fairly loudly to joe “see? Tha’s some good shit? You can blame that,” Ben chose not to respond, because who knows what might happen with happy Gwil (he might even try to pick Ben up- lord give Gwil mercy if he does that).

He spoke too soon. As the speakers switched to the next song, Ben was suddenly yanked out of his conversation by none other than Gwil. “Ben! We should dance” the brunet suggested, his arms wrapped around Ben’s middle, the latter practically screeching as his feet leave the floor.

“Gwil! Stop, I won’t hesitate to lock you in the bathroom!” Ben threatened, his boyfriend finally putting him down, but still trying to get the other to dance, his hands eagerly trying to grasp Ben’s. The blond was about to put his foot down when he saw Lucy take hold of Rami’s hands, the two spinning and playfully pulling their arms around to the beat of the music.

Even Joe had Frankie’s front paws in his hands and was slowly walking her around in some semblance of a slow dance. The blond caved, and then he and Gwil were dancing too (mind you, it was very out of rhythm and Gwil kept nearly stumbling, but it was still a dance) Ben couldn’t stop smiling at the look on Gwil’s face, his expression one of unadulterated joy as he twirls Ben.

“I love you, so much, like, we moved in! I’m a live-in booty call!” Ben couldn’t help but laugh at his take on the word ‘boyfriend,’ and pulled the brunet down for an alcoholic tasting kiss. “I would hide a pony on my porch for you” Gwil stammered, wrapping an arm around Ben’s middle and pulling a sharp turn, the shorter male’s feet once again leaving the found momentarily, and once again he nearly had a heart attack.

Once he was back on solid ground, Ben let the words sink in, happy Gwil was also romantic Gwil it seemed. Ben sucked in a long breath, pressing a hand to his cheek “I’m only saying this because you won’t remember in the morning, but…” Ben steeled himself, swallowing the lump in his throat “I…would save a b-badger for you” the words left a horrid taste in his mouth, but the thrilled and slightly manic grin on Gwil’s face was worth it.

“Wow, you must love me” Ben couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed at the sarcastic tone in Gwil’s wavering voice. He just rolled his eyes, pressing his head to the crook of the brunet’s neck as they turned and swayed to the music.

Though he found himself panicking when he heard Gwil chuck back another drink- probably Ben’s rum and coke, that had been left abandoned on a coffee table. “How many is that?” He asked, concerned for the mental wellbeing of his mates if Gwil was going onto the final recorded stage of drunkenness.

“I dunno, how many’s gonna get you on your knees?” _jeez, he’s really hit the nail on the head with his timing._ Ben spared a glance around, Joe had disappeared, likely to get another drink, and Lucy and Rami were in their own little world. Maybe Ben could enjoy flirty Gwil for just a moment.

They didn’t stop ‘dancing,’ even as Gwil’s hands slid a little too low to be considered standard dance hold. Ben felt his cheeks heat as one of the taller male’s hands squeezed, though it only lasted a moment, because Joe was walking back into the room now, and Ben was extracting himself from Gwil’s grip.

Though his freedom only lasts a second or two, before he felt Gwil pressing his lips to the back of Ben’s neck, hands returning to his arse. “I really wanna bend you over that couch right now, d’you reckon they’ll mind?”

Ben’s spine was racked with shivers, and he flinched away from the tickle of Gwil’s beard against the nape of his (moderately) sensitive neck. “Yes, they will mind” Ben squeaked, his blush only increasing when he notices the awkward look on Joe’s face, the red-head looking at everything but the two males. When Joe finally spared a look, Ben mouthed _‘I’m sorry’_ at him, because honestly, nobody should be exposed to 7 drink Gwil.

“Come on, love, let’s just sneak away, every minute your pretty arse and gorgeous tits are covered is time wasted” Ben rounded on the brunet at that, his face boiling and irritancy filling his veins, the booze only encouraging his short temper, that and the fact that he didn’t want a repeat embarrassment in front of his friends.

“No, Gwil- stop squeezing my arse whilst I’m talking to you! We can do that once they clear out, but not a second sooner” he explained, grasping the offending hands and pressing them to the practically heart-eyed brunet’s chest. Ben ran a hand through his hair, he was a mess, “I’m going to the bathroom, if you follow me, I swear to god I will hogtie you with your own towel.”

“I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.”

* * *

 

Gwil huffed in frustration, eyes watching that divine arse leave the room, honestly, Ben acted as if Gwilym wanting to ravish him in front of all their friends was the worst thing on earth. The brunet rolled his eyes, _prude_. He turned his attention to Joe, ah Joe, his only true ally in this world of disloyal lovers.

“You’d think he doesn’t suck me off at least three times a week” Gwil grumbled, plucking Joe’s drink out of his hand and downing half of it, he wasn’t drunk enough to deal with Ben playing hard to get (he was never sober enough either. Hard to get Ben was so torturously stubborn).

“Gwil, you don’t know what you’re sayi-”

“No, I do, you’ve fucked him, you know how he can be, acting like he doesn’t think of your cock twenty-seven hours a day”

“G-Gwil, please, be quiet.”

Then it dawned on him, a light bulb moment, and he felt so incredibly smug, claiming the rest of Joe’s drink. “You never fucked! Ha! That sucks, how the fuck did you manage that? Oh, mate, you missed out big time- there’s nothing better than seeing his li” Gwil trailed off as he noticed Ben, walking back into the room.

* * *

 

_Oh, dear god have mercy_. By the look on Joe’s face, going to the bathroom was a bad idea, and Ben had to engage his emergency plan; uncover the final stage of Gwilym drunkenness, and hope to all the gods that it’s not any worse than this. Glass of whiskey in his hands (that he’d made for himself-mind you), the blond approached Gwil, whom looked a bit like a deer caught in headlights.

“Drink this,” he ordered, all but shoving the glass into Gwil’s hands before they could grab something inappropriate.

Gwil frowned, shaking his head and keeping the drink a safe distance from his mouth, he pressed his lips together “why should I listen to you? Mr ‘I put social standards before fucking my boyfriend’”

Ben felt his face instantly heat up again, he could feel Joe’s eyes on him, luckily, he’d passed Rami and Lucy on the way into the lounge- Rami having decided to try and get some water into Lucy before she got sick. Ben knew that aggression was likely going to get him nowhere in this situation, and decided to play the strategic move, he spared Joe an apologetic glance, before leaning in up to nearly press his lips to Gwil’s. “Because if you do, I’ll suck the soul out of you” despite it sounding more like Ben coming as a dementor, Gwil didn’t notice, and instantly became 100% more interested in his drink.

Turning to Joe as Gwil drank, Ben grimaced, about to apologise when the red-head spoke over him “don’t worry, not the worst thing that’s ever happened to me, glad that you and him are so… into each other? I think I might catch a ride home with Rami and Lucy, let you two…yeah.”

With that, he started towards the kitchen, but both males were jumping out of their skin when a loud smack and the clatter of clawed paws filled in the space, the music not loud enough to fully mask the sound. They both turned to where Gwil was now splayed all over the couch, Frankie quick to jump up and lick madly at the unconscious male’s face.

“Shit, guess we found out what 9 drink Gwil is” Ben exhaled, making his way over to make sure that Gwil wasn’t actually dead or anything- he wasn’t, but he might wish he was in the morning.

“You want me to help you move him?” Joe asked, but there was a degree of hesitation in his voice and Ben already felt bad for whatever Gwil had said, so he shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll probably move him onto his side and leave him there, doesn’t look too uncomfortable. Again, I’m so sorry about anything he said to you, I’m gonna keep him on a tighter leash next time” Ben sighed, pushing a hand up over his hair as he tries to wiggle Gwil into a safer sleeping position, succeeding once he manages to get Frankie off of Gwil’s chest.

“Careful about the lead, he might end up enjoying it.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a requests in the comments, or you can hmu on my tumblr :)
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
